Plus Que Ma Prope Vie
by CrazyPurpleKitten
Summary: Disaster strikes when the Voluturi decide to ruin Jacob and Renesmee's family life. Will their love succeed? What will happen?
1. Prologue

Plus Que Ma Prope Vie

Summary: Disaster strikes when the Voluturi decide to ruin Jacob and Renesmee's family life.

Prologue

Renesmee's POV

My wedding's today. I'm getting married. To Jacob Black. Mom and Daddy were overjoyed to hear that Jake proposed, we'll be together, forever. Once werewolves have imprinting on someone, they stop aging and will live forever. I think.

Aunt Alice helped me get into these beautiful white lace, 5-inch high heels. My dress was specially picked out by Aunt Rosalie, Mom and Aunt Alice. It was long and flowy, the material was made of beautiful satin, embroider with pearls and beads and the waist and it was strapless. I wore a diamond necklace Jake had given me. It was a shape of a wolf and it was simple. Aunt Rosalie had curled my hair and placed a tiara on top and that was it. Simple as I wanted it to be.

The wedding took place in our backyard. Chairs were placed in perfect rows, flowers took over the view of the mountains. The aisle decorated with red rose petal directing me to Jacob. Once everyone saw me, their jaws dropped open. They smiled as I gripped onto Dad for balance. He wore a huge smile on his face. Mom turned to look at me with tear filled eyes. So did Aunt Alice and Rosalie. Aunt Alice had a hand on her heart as Aunt Rosalie wiped way the tears. Uncle Jasper nodded fighting away his tears and Uncle Emmett just let his tears fall freely. They are proud of me.

The priest went on and on. Jacob continued to stare into my eyes, I stared back into his dark brown eyes which were starting to water.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen as your lawfully wedded wife and will love her forever?"

"I do."

"And you, Renesmee Cullen, take Jacob Black as your lawfully wedded husband and will love him forever?"

"I will, forever."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Jacob pulled me into a deep, longing kiss. Pure and passionate. Full of our love. Our life. We are now one.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."Mom pulled me into a hug.

"We both are," Dad said patting my back.

"Oh my little Nessie! You're grown up now!" Aunt Alice exclaimed. Aunt Rosalie appeared beside her.

"Take care, darling, we're always here for you! Visit often too!"

I walked hand in hand with Jacob as we walked to the car which would take us to our honeymoon. After a whole 2 hours of congratulations and days of preparing, it was worth every bit of energy wasted. All my relatives were overjoyed, so was Jake's. Grandpa Charlie was so happy and so was Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. I was glad.

We went to New Zealand for our honeymoon. We wanted an adventure in the forests of New Zealand. Although we already have forests here, we wanted our honeymoon to be an adventure, not a romantic honeymoon. We never went on romantic dates, except for that one night he proposed on a cliff, it was pretty romantic.

The full moon was up high in the midnight sky, we were having a midnight picnic, I had baked some of my home made cookies that Jacob had always craved for and Jacob was sitting there admiring the moon. He turned to me and got down on his knees and proposed. Of course I said yes.

Volterra, Italy, Castle Voluturi

Aro's POV

The minute I found out about Jacob and Renesmee's marriage, I planned to stop them immediately. Werewolves and Vampires can not love or be together. That is what I believe in. Renesmee and Jacob's love with never succeed. I won't make that happen.

I'll update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW.

The more reviews the more I update!

Thanks for reading!

CrazyPurpleKitten


	2. Chapter 2 : Forever Young

Plus Que Ma Prope Vie

Chapter 1: Forever Young

Renesmee's POV

The sun was up high in the sky but me and Jake we hiding in the shadows of the many trees on this tropical island. Jake took me here because it was really hot where we were and now we're here, on an island with no people on it whatsoever.

We spent the rest of our adventurous honeymoon in the jungle and just exploring the many places of the world. Jake promised me that we'll travel the world at least 5 times. Obviously, we're immortal, aren't we?

We returned to our house Mom and Dad had bought us after the honeymoon. It was a simple, modern house overlooking Folks and the many trees and lakes surrounding the area. It was perfect. It was home. Jake and I settled in just fine, in fact we finished unpacking in 10 minutes.

We sat talking on the porch, drinking tea. Jacob looked suspicious.

"Nessie, I have to tell you something..."

"Jake, come on, I don't like secrets."  
"I'm not Jacob Black. I'm Jackson Black." I choked on my biscuit, grabbed my cup and downed it quickly. I am really craving blood right now.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry...Nessie you have to understand, the second I saw you, I couldn't let you go, we connected."

"Wait. Wait. WAIT. If your Jackson, then, where is Jacob?"

"He suicided when I found out about Bella, when I knew there wasn't a chance for them, when Bella's heart stopped beating, so did his. His last words were to kill you for killing Bella but I couldn't. When my eyes met yours all the hate and pain I thought you have given my twin brother, was all gone. Nessie, please don't be mad. I am who I am." He glanced over hopefully. I inhaled and exhaled carefully. At least he was honest, right? What will my mom think about this?

"Okay...Let me get this straight, YOUR Jackson and Jacob is dead? You had a twin brother?" He nodded sharply.

"Yes, Nessie, I'm sorry..." I sighed.

"Jake, no Jackson. What will my parents say? How about the pack?"

"They kept my secret, they knew how much I love you, you have every reason to hate me, now I do not know how I will tell your parents but Bella.. she's not going to take this well."

"I need time to think." I stood up and walked _slowly_ inside.

Jacob Black. Is. Dead. I married Jackson Black. But could he act and know everything about Bella like Jacob? I still love him, no matter who he is. But his identity could be changed, right? Why did he have to go through all this trouble, for me? I would need to ask him that later.

An image seared through my head. I saw Aro. The Voulturi. This was sent from Aunt Alice. I'm positive. The phone rang as loud as ever.

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I sprinted for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nessie! It's Aunt Alice!" I shuddered, I knew what she was going to say next so I remained silent.

"Could you come over as soon as possible, we all need to talk."

"Is it about the Voulturi?"

"That isn't the only thing."

"W-What?"

"Your father needs to talk to _Jacob_." They know? Not good.

Update coming soon!

Follow me on Instagram : crazypurplekitten

Keek: CrazyPurpleKitten

:)


End file.
